The YouTube Project
by RainbowsGalore
Summary: Iggy and Gazzy are bored. So they take on a project. Specifically: The YouTube Project. Just imagine the trouble that they're to get into with this one... Scary, eh?
1. The Idea

"Iggy?"

"Yeah, Gazzy?"

"I'm bored."

"Aren't we all?"

"No, I mean, like, reeeeeeeeeally bored."

"Me too! But am I complaining?"

"...Yes..."

"Oh, shut up."

Gazzy frowned, but then smiled slyly. He took out the object that he was hiding behind his back.

Hearing the swish of fabric, Iggy looked up from the Mario Cart game that he was totally (not) winning. (He's blind, for crying out loud!)

"So, since I was reeeeeeeeeally bored, I got this _great _idea!"

"Go on."

"Y'know YouTube?"

"Duh."

"I thought we could try every single one of those fads out there, and then..." Gazzy paused dramatically. "Post it on the interwebs!"

"You mean internet?"

"Interwebs sounds cooler."

"Whatever you say."

"So will you do it?"

"Sure. Whatever."

Iggy put down his Mario Cart game (figuring that since he was a master, it wouldn't hurt to take a break,) and leaned forward on the couch, gazing intently at the Gasman.

"We need to make a list before we start."

"I brought paper!"

"No, we should record it and put that as our first video!"

"Hey, good idea! I just _knew _you were the right person to ask!"

"I know. I'm just that awesome."

Gazzy opened up the video camera, and pressed the red record button.

"Lights, camera...action!"

"You're supposed to say that _after _you press the button!"

"Oh, narts!"

"I'll ignore that."

Gazzy quickly set the camera up on a stand, and stood in front of it.

"Don't block my beautiful face!" Iggy exclaimed.

"Hello, YouTube viewers! Iggy and I," Here Gazzy gestured to themselves respectively (while ignoring Iggy). "Are going to post this video on YouTube-"

"I think that if people _saw _this on YouTube, they'd _know _that we're putting this on YouTube." Iggy interrupted, seemingly annoyed.

"ANYWAY," Gazzy said, ignoring his dear brother once again. "We are going to do all of those internet challenges and other stuff!"

"Like...planking!" Iggy added, shoving Gazzy out of the way. He flashed the camera an amazing smile. Well, amazing in his mind. He had spinach stuck in between his teeth.

"Or just random videos we feel like putting up!"

"And we have some other people that will occasionally pop up in our videos!"

Gazzy grabbed the camera, Iggy got up, and the two walked upstairs.

"First, there's Angel and Nudge."

Iggy pushed open the door to the two girls' room.

A pillow was thrown at him.

He promptly shut the door.

"Did you get their faces?"

"Yup!"

"Next is Fang!" Gazzy said.

"Next for what?" Fang asked, randomly popping up from behind a corner.

"Nothing!" They both said quickly. Fang automatically became suspicious. He walked away _backwards _he was so suspicious.

"And then there is Max and Total!" Gazzy said cheerfully, walking into the kitchen.

"Total! You're being so darn annoying! _Get out of my face!_" Max screamed. She aimed a random pillow at the little dog, but missed.

This was the second time in the last five minutes that Iggy got a pillow in his face.

"And...scene!"

**So...if you have any ideas for an internet video they can do, just tell me in a review! (Or in a PM. Honestly, it doesn't matter to me.) Hope you enjoyed this!**


	2. Tea Parties, Diaries and Rubber Duckies

**Wow. Thank you all so much for your feedback! **_**Disney'sGurl **_**gave me some great ideas. (especially the Comments thing. Thank you!) So, you can put your "comment" in a review, and I'll put it in the story! Without further ado, The YouTube Project!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or the ideas for these videos. Or Lucky Charms.

"Hey, Iggy!" Gazzy said cheerfully, running down the stairs at full speed. His dinosaur pyjamas totally made him look like an athlete. Yup. Most definitely.

"Yeah?" Iggy asked. No, Iggy wasn't making breakfast. He only did that when Max told him to. Or when he wanted something especially badly. No, Iggy was currently deciding whether or not to give in to his childish cravings and wear _his _dinosaur pyjamas. No. Maybe tonight. But not _now. _That would be insane!

"We already have two comments on our first video! Oh, and our username is _Pyromaniacs79_, right?"

"Well, yeah. And read me the comments!" Iggy said excitedly.

**Disney'sGurl: OMG DO THE CINNAMON CHALLENGE! OR DO DRAG! LOL THAT'D BE HILARIO! SORRY I'M JUST REALLYREALLY HYPER SO I'M GOING CRAY CRAY. I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF I JUST CRASHED OUT OFJDSKDHEJDVKDJSJSUSJDJKDID**

FlockFan101: Woah, totes serious? You guys are posting videos? Totes awesome! You should totally do one of you guys in makeup. Totally awesome!

"Well then..." Iggy honestly didn't know what to say. Oh, wait! A brilliant thing just popped into his head! "That last person said 'totally' and 'totes' a lot."

"Yeah." Gazzy agreed, whisking out a bowl of cereal for himself. He was in a Lucky Charmsmood that morning.

"Hey, pour me some, too!" Iggy exclaimed, expertly navigating his way through YouTube.

He somehow managed to end up on a website selling Teddy Bears and water bottles.

He was blind, alright? Give a guy a break!

Bowls of Lucky Charms before them, the two bird kids starting shovelling the fun marshmallows into their mouths.

"So which video should we do first?" Gazzy asked, chewing on his marshmallows.

"Hmm...I dunno. It has to be something totally awesome."

"Cinnamon challenge?"

"Nah, we'll do that when we get popular. _Everyone _does the cinnamon challenge."

"So...what, then?"

"Wanna dress up as girls, put on crazy clown makeup, then sing high-pitched girl songs?"

"Only if we can convince Fangles to do it too!"

_*Half an hour later, after some serious blackmail*_

Fang was not amused.__

Iggy and Gazzy were _so _dead.

Those two _demons _had stolen his laptop, his journal and his teddy bear.

And now you're laughing, imagining the dark, secretive and sly bird kid cuddling his black teddy bear, and sobbing his eyes out to an inanimate object.

They were presents from Angel and Nudge, alright?!

Anyway, the _demons _(Yes, again with the demons) threatened to read his precious dia-journal (Close call!), burn his teddy bear (Not Mr. McStuffins!) and smash his laptop to smithereens.

Meanies.

So now here he was, in a hot pink tutu, a mini purple tank top, red high heels, and giraffe tights. His long, dark, beautiful hair had been expertly tied into two pigtails by Iggy (who knew the blind kid was so good at hair?), and Gazzy had covered his face in ooey gooey paint. (Commonly referred to as makeup)

Demons!

At least his two torturers looked no better. Well, they didn't look as bad as _Fang _did (he was a true fashion disaster!). Fang wouldn't go into details about what Gazzy and Iggy looked like, but it was pretty much the equivalent of what he was wearing. In different colours.

"Now what?!" Fang snapped, crossing his arms.

"No need to get into a hissy fit, Elma!" Iggy (Or Evangeline, as he had declared his girl name to be) scolded in a hilariously high-pitched voice. Fang would have laughed if he weren't so embarrassed.

"We're going to have a tea party!" Gazzy (Roselyn) said, equally high-pitched.

"Now, cooperate," Evangeline (Iggy) said dangerously, pressing the record button on a certain camera of theirs. "Or you'll never see your dear Mr. McStuffins _ever _again! Oh, and my darling Elma, be sure to talk like the true girl you are. OR ELSE SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!"

And so started the disastrous tea party.

Which just so happened to take place in kitchen.

Thank goodness they were the only three in the whole house.

"Elma, do pass the sugar!" Roselyn (Gazzy) asked politely, gesturing to Elma (Fang).

"Fine!" Elma (Fang) snapped, passing it over to him.

"Higher voice, please!" Evangeline (Iggy) chided, pouring tea into her (his) cup. Actually, he completely missed, and ended up dumping scalding hot tea onto Elma's (Fang's) lap.

I won't go into detail about what our oh-so-dear Elma (Fang) screamed, as there are children present.

Just know that Roselyn (Gazzy) is now scarred for life.

Elma (Fang) ran up to the upstairs bathroom, turned the cold water on full blast, and hopped into the tub, the entire time being filmed by a rather cheeky Evangeline (Iggy).

"Are you all done?" she (he) asked politely, as Roselyn (Gazzy) offered her (him) a hand up.

"GET. OUT. OF. HERE." Elma (Fang) screeched, throwing a handful of water at the two _demons_.

Evangeline (Iggy) set up the camera, and the three proceeded to have a full-out water fight.

So full-out that they even used Angel's bath toys as weapons.

Too bad for them that the girls happened to get home at that very time.

Many pictures were taken.

The video was posted on YouTube.

As well as the contents of Fangle's diary.

Because it was a diary. Not a journal.

He was just too embarrassed to admit this.

**Tada! Hope you liked it! In your review, you can tell me what your comment on the video is, and I will post it on the next story! Until then, Tata for now!**__


End file.
